Center of the Sun
by Inaho
Summary: The period between dreaming and waking is when Jiroh sees most clearly. [AtoJi, implied ToriShishi, implied OshiGaku]
1. Dream

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama is not mine. I think I'd have a seizure if I owned that many cute boys. 

**Center of the Sun**

_Dream_

* * *

Lately, I've been having the same dream. 

My eyes would open and through the blurry haze, I would see Atobe. He would always be playing tennis, though I could never remember the face of his opponent. There was just Atobe.

Always, the match would be finished, and he would be standing at the center of the court, surrounded by his cheering fans.

Always, he would be standing alone.

And always, I would reach out to him, only to stop short because he's so far away.

So small that I could crush him between my fingers.

And I would close my eyes, because I don't want to see that frailty. Not in Atobe. But I was not ready yet, not certain yet that he would not disappear as soon as I touched him. So I would sleep and I would dream.

And next time, he would not stand alone.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, that didn't really turn out the way I wanted it to, but it's my little contribution to AtoJi, because we need more of it. Or at least, I do. XD

'til next time.

- Inaho


	2. Haze

Disclaimer: See first part. 

**Center of the Sun**

_Haze_

* * *

There are times when I'm not really sleeping. 

That's not to say I'm really awake either, because minutes later I'll find myself slipping back into the darkness of dreams. So it's only a matter of waiting. 

Lately, I've been waking when our Doubles One play. I can tell because through the fog of sleep, I hear the sound of a tennis ball hitting the ground at nearly 200 mph, and later, the pitter patter of feet moving at unbelievable speed. And as I lay there, waiting for sleep to claim me again, I watch Shishido place a praising hand on Ootori's shoulder, leaving it there a tad longer than one would expect from someone as gruff as Shishido. And I watch Ootori smile with a sincerity that is not always there. 

They do not realize it yet. 

The corners of my lips curl upwards before darkness overtook me again.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wasn't expecting to write this...so I don't know what to do with it now. A series? Who knows.

Gah! The plot bunnies are attacking! Noooo! 

- Inaho


	3. Clarity

Disclaimer: Repeat step two. 

**Center of the Sun**

_Clarity_

* * *

"Jiroh." 

"Mm?" 

"How do you play tennis?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"How is tennis played?" 

I twisted around until I was lying on my stomach, frowning as I looked up at our resident prodigy, much more awake now. 

"Oshitari-kun, are you feeling alright?" 

Piercing eyes behind sharp spectacles focused on me until my hands itched for a racket, all traces of sleep gone. It was the same feeling when I played Seigaku's Fuji. The same feeling every time I saw Rikkaidai's Bunta. 

The same feeling every time I played Atobe. 

Suddenly, the feeling was gone as that gaze softened and a heavy hand descended on my head, smoothing down the locks of curls as one would their favorite pet. But the message was clear. 

_ I know your secret. _

I continued to study the blue-haired man even as he turned away to watch the practices, hand never stopping their soothing repetitive motion. Sleep was catching up fast now, but even then my mind refused to forget his question. 

_ "How do you play tennis?" _

It was a strange question, especially coming from Oshitari. Oshitari, who was known as a genius, both on and off court. Who was able to perform the nearly unstoppable Tsubame Gaeshi. Who could probably take my place as Singles Two if he so wished. 

Somewhere in between my drowsy musings, I had laid my head back down in a more comfortable position; face turned towards the practice courts. Gakuto was actively taunting Shishido as he bounced around the court, performing intricate flips with a child-like glee. During one such aerial, he looked in our direction, waving wildly before twisting to return the brunet's angry shot. 

I would not have felt the difference had I not been under the other man's attention for the last couple minutes. And suddenly, I knew I would never have to worry about him taking away my position on the team. 

"Oshitari-kun." 

"Mm?" 

"I know your secret as well." 

The petting stopped for a moment, before resuming with the prodigy's rich laughter. It was that deep sound, mixed with Gakuto's slightly higher pitch, asking what was so funny, that finally lulled me to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Slightly longer than the other, I realize. What is this, exactly? Drabble series? I'm not sure. Well, whatever it is, I think there'll be one more piece before it's finished. Yaaay. 

Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far. I applaud you for understanding my ramblings that barely pass as plot. You are all wonderful. 

- Inaho 


End file.
